It will never be enough
by lovelyhybrid
Summary: Now that she is sneaking into her heart and find a place large enough (greater than her thirst for revenge) he not going to chasing Tyler, if that means chasing Caroline, and force her to live an eternity endless hunt. She slept with him, and she has used her feelings against him, and none of that was true, he understand.


"Really? "He asked angrily.

He knew she would regret having sex with him but he still hoped she did not dismiss so easily after what had happened between them.

"Promise me you will not talk about us and leave me alone." She repeated again.

She looks with the same coldness she used to look before. And it really hard to believe that this woman who looks emotionless and as one who had to look with so much affection while he was traveling inside her.

"I love Tyler. »

Now she doesn't looks at him no more.

"I love Tyler. I'll find him and I'll go with him. »

_And you're not gonna _ _chasing_ _ me._ She does not say but it can very well be understood as if she have says.

Now that she is sneaking into her heart and find a place large enough (greater than her thirst for revenge) he not going to chasing Tyler, if that means chasing Caroline, and force her to live an eternity endless hunt. She slept with him, and she has used her feelings against him, and none of that was true, he understand.

Klaus was certain the sharp piercing pain he felt in his chest was someone ripping his heart out. Her words rang loud and clear, but his mind was slow to process and more importantly, accept what she said.

She did handle him. How was he able not to understand? (uh, hello, the only time she agree to talk to him was in the intention of killing him) She've always handle him. Nothing was true.

"Get out."

He slipped out of bed and dressed quickly.

"Klaus ... "He heard a crack in his voice, but it refuses to recognize it.

"I promise." he tossed bitterly over his shoulder, his voice so low she almost missed it, even in the dead silence that filled the room.

"What?"

"I'll leave you alone as you asked." he mumbled. "You got what you came for, so please leave."

Caroline does not move and she seems to want to talk, but he can't listen. Not any more.

Before she could speak he kissed her, long and hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth,bruising her lips against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again until he pushes violently on the bed.

"We shall meet again in hell, sweetheart."

He can see the hurt look in his eyes but he did not care, he wants to hurt her like she hurt him.

He leaves his mansion with supernatural speed, and he quickly call Elijah.

"Brother, are you still in New Orleans?"

"Hello you too Niklaus. Yes I'm still in New Orleans. Why does this matter?"

"Because I am going join you."

He refused to think about what happened last night, and he refuses to think about Caroline.

He done to care about someone who obviously doesn't care. She did not care about him last night, not now, not tomorrow, not in a year or even a century. He done to love someone who obviously will never love him back.

He did not think it was possible for someone to break him more than he was breaking in a thousand years, apparently he was wrong.

What he does not know when he starts his car and drives away from the city is tha tCaroline is still crying softly in bed, burying his head in the ears.

"I was might be able to love you." Caroline whispered, her voice resonates throughout the room in the huge house. "But love is not enough."

Love is not enough, she know because she is pretty sure she might be falling for him already. But she can't. She can not admit that even if she was initially closer to him to free up Tyler she had made love with him just because feelings which she had for him. She can' t say that last night was the thing the most beautiful and pure (ironic, right?) in his whole life.

This is unacceptable.

She can't fall in love with him and accept all the horrible things he has done, (like seriously, he killed his whole family, he was killing people for fun, he is a mass murderer, if she accepts that and she leaves her boyfriend and his friends to someone who destroys everything he touches so what would that say about her?) she can't forget all the horrible things he has done, because if she did that she would no more Caroline Forbes.

She has already lost too much, she can't lose herself.

She left the manor to pick up Stefan and tell him how she'll find Tyler.

That night she walks alone in the Mystic Falls's streets and when she touches her lips she can still feel his kisses burning. She must be remembered that she is in love with Tyler, and not Klaus.

**I know this is very short, I just wanted to do it. I was in the process of writing another one-shot and I thought it was.**

**This is my first one-shot, so be indulgent. And send me a rewiew if you have one minute.**

**P. S: English is not my first language so excuse the grammar and the spelling.**


End file.
